Suprise (after The art of dating)
by the fangirl 2013
Summary: there's gonna be some weird junk in this. Irene 's got a surprise. *language, suggestive themes, Adlerlock *
1. preger's

**So these are the moment's I'm having midnight writing fan fixo. PLEASE READ LOTS OF LOL AND OHMIGOD'S **

**that moment were you find making waffles at 12 amuses you**

**that moment where you realize you drool watching Sherlock**

**that moment where you keep sneezing and your like " get this stupid thing too turn off!**

**that moment when you realize you yanked out the cord to your alarm clock earlier that morning**

**that moment when you realize that's why you were late too school**

**that moment where you really don't care that you were late for school**

**THAT MOMENT WHERE YOU REALIZE YOU HAVE WAY TO MANY MOMENTS.**

***giggle giggle***

* * *

John was going to kill him.

How was he supposed to know this would happen. He was so new to this. He and Irene had been adventuring all over the world. Tokyo had been a blast, literally. Vegas had been lucky, New York had been bright, Paris had been romantic. He guessed way too romantic cause two weeks after Irene had told her this in Athens:

" Sherlock I'm pregnant."

And then they had this conversation:

" Sherlock did you even Where a condom?" Irene asked.

" Why you were using birth control!" Sherlock said frustratingly.

"They were expired, teaches me to ever trust you with them,"

" Wait so your not joking? Your ... you have a fetus growing inside you?"

" Why cant you say pregnant? You know what say it Preg..."

" I'm not going to say it."

" Say it or I swear you'll never see me again"

Sherlock deleted the rest of it. Any way they ended up on a plane for London. Irene fell asleep but Sherlock was awake the entire time. In fact he'd been awake for the past couple days. He couldn't help but think of that child. He would be ...a ...father? What kind of sick joke was life playing on him? He hated kids.

Didn't he?

* * *

" What in bloody h*** do you mean your freaking pregnant?!" John yelled.

" Well John when a mummy and a daddy get together" Irene explained.

" Shut up Irene!" John yelled.

" Don't you yell at her!" Sherlock interrupted.

" Don't fight my battles, Sherlock.' Irene shot at him.

" Well maybe if you read expiration dates we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sherlock shot back.

" Not this again, your the one who gave me them you moron!"

" Well I thought you were moderately clever!"

" Well you aren't the one bloody pregnant!"

Silence.

Then the silence was interrupted by laughing from two men and The Woman.

" Sherlock , well I guess they can't call you the virgin." John said.

" No, no they can't," Sherlock admitted.

* * *

**More chapters to come**


	2. songs

" Sherlock get you butt over here!" Irene yelled.

" What now?" Sherlock asked.

" I, am, not feeling good." Irene smiled.

" So, it's morning sickness"

"You know what would make me feel well?"

" What?"

" If you sing for me." He smile enlarged.

So that's the tale of Sherlock singing to Irene. He smiled and started to sing his favorite tune.

_that first cold September night, You were the blanket holding me tight._

Sherlock wrapped a blanket around the smiling Woman. He kissed her cheek.

_you were kissing me and the air stood still, You said we don't to I said I will, yeah_

He brought Irene into a hug and rubbed her aching stomach.

_We ran in when the thunder came, you told me sugar melts in the rain_

Sherlock pulled out the picture of them in Tokyo running in the rain from the burning building. He smiled and continued.

_Don't want to watch our love_ _go to waste, So we ran inside before it was to late_

They both began to sing the chorus.

_Oh I, oh I, I'm not even trying, Oh I, Oh I, But I can't stop Smilen, yeah_

And Sherlock couldn't stop smiling. Sherlock finished the chorus on his own.

_Do you think about me, Like I think about you? Do you think about me, Like I think about you?_

He caressed her face and kissed her cheek. He could feel the vibrations coming from her humming the song. He didn't sing the next verse because he knew the truth, he would never leave The Woman.

_Do you think about me, Like I think about you? Do you think about me, Like I think about you?_

_ Oooh I , Sometimes I wonder if you wonder what it could have been like when your sitting there drinking coffee Are you thinking of me When it's thundering and raining outside_

Secretly Sherlock was actually asking Irene these questions. He wanted to know if Irene loved him as much as he loved her. If that was possible.

_Oh I, oh I, I'm not even trying, Oh I, Oh I, But I can't stop Smilen, Oh I, oh I , It's sending me flyen, Oh I, Oh I, But I can't stop Smilen, yeah Do you think about me, Like I think about you? Do you think about me, Like I think about you?_

Sherlock smiled and kissed her lips_, _He finally got the courage to ask the question that had been in his mind for the past two weeks.

" Will you marry me?" Sherlock asked.

" Yes you stupid boy." Irene kissed Sherlock on the lips.

" Well that brings a man to tears! Sherlock, such a charmer you." John joked.

" John what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

" I live here. Anyway you can keep snoggen her. I'll go upstairs. Won't even notice I'm here." John assured him.

" I notice you now."

" Shesh! Ya know that hurts a lot. I am hurt, Sherlock I'm dying I , I need , a , beer!" John Cried.

" Oh god so dramatic." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

" Look who's talking!" Irene pointed out.

" God you two are annoying."

John walked up to his room and Irene smiled. She kissed Sherlock and stood up.

" I'm gonna take a shower Sher-bear." Irene told him.

" Ok? Are you feeling better?" Sherlock asked.

" I'm actually feeling better. But Sherlock I'm gonna take a shower."

" Ok?" He repeated.

" And your coming with me." Irene told him.

" I think I'll like that." Sherlock smiled and followed her to the bathroom.

* * *

**So this is based of off a song called Do you think about me. I copied the lyrics from the one Carrie underwood sings. I love her, in a none gay way. So umm, look it up on youtube. the last part was off of Iron Man 3 in case you didn't know. Oh and Guess what? I'm eating waffles! I am so up at 11 eating waffles! read it and weep readers! Yeah that's right be jelly! jk :P**


	3. My love

So this is a more romantic chapter. Irene's about 12 weeks pregnant. And she's worried about her baby bump. I mean seriously self-conches. Councess? For get it! Any way Sherlock comforts her. John helps generate idea's. PS: I am convinced that Mary is the person that hired Moriarty. I may not be such a big fan of Johnlock, but I don't support John/Mary. In fact I hate it more than Moriartylock. So she will most likely not be in any of my story's. Sorry. Pps: guess who just at 2/3 of a pie? Not me! I only ate a forth :-) So here's the chapter.

* * *

" Sherlock! ' Irene cried.

" Yes honey?" Sherlock smiled at Irene.

She stood in front of the mirror holding on to the tops of her jeans. Her shirt was on and you could see the bump forming. She pulled the end's of her jeans together and sucked in her gut. When it didn't work she sobbed. Her tears shocked Sherlock into action, and he ran to comfort her. Sherlock gave her a pair of sweat pants, which she slipped on. He held he by her arms and looked her in the eye. She made no move to look back, she instead crossed her arms over her stomach.

" What's wrong, love?" He asked.

" would you love me if I was fat?" Irene asked.

" I would love you even then." Sherlock kissed her cheek.

" Would you love me if I said I hated your scarf" Irene asked.

" Maybe, it depends on your definition of Hate." He joked.

" I hate it because I can't reach you."

" Well a solution can be arranged."

" No, I mean that is the point. Will you always love me?" She had fear in her eyes.

" I will love you till the end of my days. I will love you more than that, I will love you for eternity. I will love you in old age, when you can't get off the couch, when you scream, even when you tell me over and over that you hate me. I will still love you. Nothing will change that. Not you, not John, not my family or even the world, will change the fact that I will never leave you or stop caring for you. So yes, Irene , I will always love you."

" Is that sentiment I hear?" Irene asked.

" Yes." He didn't stutter, no Sherlock was able to generate sentiment.

Irene cried and rushed out the door. Sherlock could hear the front door slam. And all he could think was, what did I say?

* * *

John came home to a surprise, Sherlock alone. He lied on the couch in his 'thinking mode'. He could see the worry in his eyes and sadness on his face. You see, Sherlock did not know this but, he could not control his emotions when thinking. In fact, John had a theory that he thought so much on something else that he didn't think on himself. He showed himself when he thought. John often came home to see pure joy on his face, but not today.

" What happened?" John asked.

" I told Irene that I loved her and she left." Sherlock said not really carrying that John knew about his problems.

" what exactly did you say?" John pressed.

" I told her that I'd never stop loving her and i.'d never leave her. Did I scare her? Did I do something wrong" Sherlock asked.

"No, women are really emotional at this time. She either thinks that your lying or something else entirely." John informed him.

" What do I do?"

" I think I know,"

* * *

A/N John the love Doctor :-)

* * *

Irene came back to the flat two hours later. She heard soft violin music being played. She opened the door and was welcomed by a path of rose petals. She followed the path, tears streaming down her cheeks. Candles littered the borders of the path( she counted at least one hundred in the first couple yards). When she reached the end she covered her mouth, shocked at the sight.

Sherlock stood there in her favorite suit, a simple black one but with a teal blue tie. He held out his hand and she took it. Together they climbed to the roof. There lied a blanket and on top was a full dinner. On a plate was some spaghetti and a bowl held garlic knots. There was wine and two chaplain glasses beside it. There was also a stereo that played romantic music, and two tall candles. In other words, it was perfect.

They sat and ate from the same plate, the only comment from Irene was how corny all of this was. They then shared a knot ending in at garlicky kiss.

" Ms Adler will you dance with me?" Sherlock asked.

" But Mr. Holmes, isn't that dangerous?I mean we are on a roof. What if we fall." Irene flirted.

"I have already taken that kind of fall, trust me it isn't as scary as it looks. Besides I'm a dangerous man. I thought you knew that. Or did you think being my Fiancé would be any different?" He asked.

" No I knew." She smiled.

" So will you dance with me or do I have to wait for the wedding?"

" You'll have to beg."

" Irene, my love, my life" Sherlock pulled her to her feet." Will you give me the honer of this dance. The only thing that could satisfy me at this point in time would for you to be close to me. I want to smell your beautiful scent. I want to hear your lovely voice. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, my fiancé."

Irene was flustered, in all of her years of being a dominatrix, she had never heard something so beautiful. So they danced. They had no specific dance, they just wanted to be close. Irene rested her head on his shoulder and had her hands around his strong back. Sherlock smiled and hummed along to the song. And they danced for hours, until falling asleep on the blanket.

And John got the whole thing on tape. How else was he supposed to prove this actually happened.

A/N thoughts please! Would you like the next chapter to be the wedding? It will include nervousness on Sherlock's part. Or is it to soon, if no feedback I will just go ahead and do the wedding. I also want some idea's on romantic things Sherlock will do, no nasty things please. I will be skipping the vacation after the wedding,


	4. Weddings

**So in honor of Sherlock season 3 I am writing our Wedding Fic! Yay! So I am American and I have seen the episode. Guess what? Sherlolly's canon! Only in theory's. Oop's spoilers. Sorry. If you haven't seen it here's a site. WARNING: watch at own risk. Oh and people that have watched it, watch Mary be the killer. I just know it.**

.

* * *

Sherlock doesn't _do _weddings. So why was he having one? That was a mystery even Sherlock Holmes couldn't solve. His soon to be wife was in the other room, while he was on the verge of a panic attack.

But Sherlock Holmes didn't _have _panic attacks. Especially over women, but this wasn't any woman. This was _the _woman, his woman. His love. So was it a Panic attack? No, so a medical issue? Why did it have to be such a big thing? The could have just gone to some wedding house. nice and quiet. The could still go, no who was he kidding.

" You about ready, Sherlock?" John asked walking in the small room.

" What? Oh yeah sure." Sherlock said nervously.

" You know it's okay to be nervous. Everyone gets a little nervous. You don't have to pretend." John smiled. " you _are human_."

" I'm not nervous, Why would I be nervous? I'm perfectly fine" Sherlock assured.

" Sure. Come along then."

John led the way to the front of the church hall. Suddenly Sherlock stopped.

" Sherlock, it's okay. " John whispered.

" Oh, of course. Let's just go." Sherlock said snapping out of his trance.

And the wedding began.

Four bridesmaids walked out in light green dresses. They smiled holding blue roses. All eyes froze when the beautiful expecting bride walked down the isle. She wore a white dress with a full skirt. In here hands were a bundle of red roses, like scarlet.

A/N the original Sherlock books, the first was a Study in Scarlet.

" We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes. Who gives this Woman to This man?" the priest said

" We do," Irene's father said.

" As Sherlock and Irene take there vows, we are able to witness the bonding between a woman and a man. May this marriage bring peace, joy, comfort and contentment that my be known in the hearts of God's children.

" An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Sherlock and Irene, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

" The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

" If there is anyone who objects to this union; speak now of forever hold your peace."

Silence, thank God.

" Sherlock and Irene would like to say there own vows." the priest smiled. " Sherlock would you begin?"

' Irene, I loved you from the start, You were funny, smart, and so, different from any other. Our relationship was spotty at best. A sociopath that falled in love with a dominatrix, not a very likely couple. But it happened, Irene I will love you till the end of time" He put the ring on her finger. " For rich or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till the end of our days."

" Sherlock, I was very entertained when you deduce where the phone was in my flat. I thought it was funny to see you and that silly little doctor prance around." Irene started.

" Oi!" John cried, but was shushed by the crowd.

" Any way, I thought I had you, but I know realize that you had me. Thank you, you turned me to a different path." She placed the ring on Sherlock's hand. " I will love you forever. For rich or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till the end of our days." tears pored down her cheeks.

" Now, with out further ado, you may kiss your bride."

Sherlock leaned in slowly. He brought his lips to hers. They heard applause, slightly. But they were to focused on the kiss. _the _kiss with _the _Woman. Sherlock smiled at the thought.

" Allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Holmes." The priest said as they broke apart.

Sherlock and Irene walked back down the isle followed by John and the Maid of Honor. Then the rest of the bridesmaid followed. The crowd continued to cheer.

" So, umm that was fun. Now we'll be off" Sherlock said grabbing his bride's hand.

" Sherlock, we've still got the reception." Irene told him.

" But we were..." Sherlock whispered.

" Sherlock we've got..." Irene whispered.

Together they mumbled arguments like an old married couple.

" Sherlock, if your going to go, you kind of have to go know." John told him.

Sherlock gave one more pleading look before saying " Fine, lets go." Then they left.

" Did he just do what another person told him to do?" Lestrade asked.

" I think so," John said smiling.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._ Sebastian smiled.

Sherlock would be dead soon enough. If this bomb went off soon. The Reception would be a blast. Just like Tokyo. But instead of a building, it would be a hall. A hall filled with Sherlock's friends and family. Also it would have a little pest by the name of Chief Inspector Greg Lestrade.

Soon enough. He'd just have to wait. Wait for the Boom! And then this would be all over.

* * *

**So, want to know the rest? sorry can't tell you. Umm, thoughts, comments, concerns?**

**SPOILERS AHEAD**

**Did you like the bomb from season 3? I tried, I thought it would have been ironic for Moran's idea to be a bomb. ya know cause Sherlock stopped his? oh and have you realized that Mary an the next big criminal for Sherlock has the same last name as John's fiancé? I knew She was evil! mwah ha ha!**


End file.
